


The One Where Clint Couldn't Separate His Cover From His Feelings

by madrefiero



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MandatoryFunDay, Pining, Undercover Missions, the time clint couldn't separate his feelings from his cover, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/madrefiero
Summary: Clint being Clint. Things get carried away during recon for an op, and the next day, Clint wakes up alone. He immediately assumes he's screwed everything up.For the Mandatory Fun Day prompt week of 29-Apr-19





	The One Where Clint Couldn't Separate His Cover From His Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I realized after I wrote it that they are still undercover and Bucky is just out there with his arm in view. That's just something we will need to pretend makes sense because I don't want to rewrite anything today.

Clint finally rolled out of bed at half-past eleven. Okay maybe it was closer to noon and maybe he fell out of bed, but no one was there to see him. No one was there to see because apparently a hundred year old super soldier didn't actually need sleep. Or maybe, Clint assumed, he just felt really futzing awkward about the night before. He yanked his hearing aids out and rubbed his ears. He fell asleep with them in the night before, and now his ears felt weird, and wasnt that just the icing on the cake.

He pulled on the first pair of shorts he found in his suitcase, then walked into the kitchen still half-asleep. Clint turned on the coffee pot, and sat down on the floor while it brewed. The smell was warm and familiar, comforting when nothing else was. He let out a sigh, resting his head against the cabinet until he almost dozed off again, memories from the night before playing in his mind.

He and Bucky had gone out to do a bit of recon and work on their covers. They were trailing a drug cartel kingpin, who tended to favor beautiful men instead of beautiful women. They had a drink, they did karaoke, and even danced. Even if it was just for a mission, it was the best date Clint had ever been on. The fact that it was with Bucky made it damn near perfect.

He didn't mean to kiss him when they got back to their hotel room, he really didn't. It was just that Bucky was stupid handsome. And his lips, so soft pouty, well those should be illegal. He did kiss him though, and Buck kissed him back. Things got out of hand quickly, one thing lead to another, and they'd fallen asleep naked, sweaty, and completely blissed out. To say he was disappointed to wake up alone was an understatement. Bucky was a smart guy though, too smart to involve himself with a walking, talking, dumpster fire. There was nothing to be done about it now though, so Clint just hoped he could salvage the mission and that it would all blow over. Sure it would suck, but if Bucky wasn't really into him, he would deal with it.

The two of them had been dancing around their attraction to each other for months now. At least Clint had. Maybe he misread everything. Maybe Clint was just an idiot who let his wishful thinking get the best of him. Yep. That was it. He wished Lucky were there. Lucky would make him feel better.

“I'm a futzing idiot.”

With a fresh cup of coffee in hand, Clint walked out to the pool and sat on the edge with his feet dangling in. Without his hearing aids, he didn't hear the gate open behind him. He also didn't hear Bucky's voice telling him good morning, or asking him if his shorts could possibly be any smaller. When Clint didn't answer or even acknowledge his presence, Bucky dove into the pool. The splash and realization that someone snuck up on him almost made him spill his coffee. When he saw the flash from the sun hitting metal, his stomach did a flip.

He didn't show anything other than the face of someone on a relaxing vacation, they were still undercover after all. When Bucky surfaced and looked at him, Clint swore his smile was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

_Where are your ears?_ Bucky signed. _I thought you were ignoring me._

Clint swallowed, trying to remember how to form words.

_You're not ignoring me, are you?_ Bucky's smile faltered as he was suddenly not as sure of himself as usual.

“No.” Clint tilted his head, clutching the coffee cup to pretend he wasn't nervous. “I thought you were...you were gone when I woke up.”

Bucky rolled his eyes in a way normally reserved for one of Steve's idiotic ideas and walked closer. His smile was back full force now, and Clint wondered if anyone in history had ever resisted the full force of Barnes charm. He slid his hands up Clint's thighs, his eyes darting down to look at his lips.

_I can't sleep past six. I didn't want to wake you. But since you're up now…_

Bucky took the cup out of Clint's hands, set it aside, and proceeded to kiss him stupid.

“I'm an idiot,” Clint laughed out against his lips. Bucky just nodded, mumbling his agreement even though it went unheard. He pulled back enough to sign one more time.

_Yeah, but you're my idiot._


End file.
